<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carbonaria by m1573</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511374">Carbonaria</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1573/pseuds/m1573'>m1573</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cam AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Sibling Relationship, Comic, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1573/pseuds/m1573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dib befriends his neurotic neighbor, a climate change blogger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cam AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carbonaria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
<br/><br/><br/>
<br/>
<br/><br/><br/>
<br/>
<br/><br/><br/>
<br/>
<br/><br/><br/>
<br/>
<br/><br/><br/>
<br/>
<br/><br/><br/>
<br/>
<br/><br/><br/>
<br/>
<br/><br/><br/>
<br/>
<br/><br/><br/>
<br/>
<br/><br/><br/>
<br/>
<br/><br/><br/>
<br/>
<br/><br/><br/>
<br/>
<br/><br/><br/>
<br/>
<br/><br/><br/>
<br/>
<br/><br/><br/>
<br/>
<br/><br/><br/>
<br/>
<br/><br/><br/>
<br/>
<br/><br/><br/>
<br/>
<br/><br/><br/>
<br/>
<br/><br/><br/>
<br/>
<br/><br/><br/>
<br/>
<br/><br/><br/>
<br/>
<br/><br/><br/>
<br/>
<br/><br/><br/>
<br/>
<br/><br/><br/>
<br/>
<br/><br/><br/>
<br/>
<br/><br/><br/>
<br/>
<br/><br/><br/>
<br/>
<br/><br/><br/>
<br/>
<br/><br/><br/>

</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>